


Firewhiskey and Roses

by Ossiwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dark Ron Weasley, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossiwolf/pseuds/Ossiwolf
Summary: In the midst of winter, deep on the Kentish coast there lay a cottage. It's not big or rather remarkable but Ron Weasley finds himself there. It is the home of former headmaster Severus Snape, presumed dead by the ministry. Ron discovers Snape and will do anything in his power to see him rot in Azkaban but there are forces trying to dissuade his efforts for vengeance. Can he find it in himself to let things rest or will the youngest Weasley boy tear down everything he's created for the chance to see his former potion's master taken to the Wizarding Prison?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I apologise if this is bloody awful but this is my first HP fanfic and I'm hoping it goes down well. Things should hopefully improve as I write more. Reviews and comments are always welcome, dears. ~ Ossi.

**_May, 1999._ **

_"_ Ron... this can't be right. We saw him die. He can't be here... we can't be here. De Winter and Kingsley forbade us and..."

Ron shot an angry glance to hermione.

"I know he's here! 'Mione... either help me or leave." There was a fire in his eyes and as the snow fell around them, Hermione sighed in defeat before she turned on her heels and walked away from him.

The little house on the Kentish seaside was beautiful with its front garden full of well cared for peonies and roses. The grass was a deep shade of green,flecked white, and a little bench sat beneath an apple tree, safe from the falling snow. There was a short, stone path leading up to the front door and as Ron managed to freely step onto the stone, he noted the complete lack of warding. The red headed wizard quickly made his way to the dark blue coloured door and with a flick of his wand, it was unlocked. As he entered the house, he didn't even look back to see if hermione followed.

This was too important.

Inside, the entrance hall was dark, the only light fluttering in from the one room with an open door. Weasley approached slowly, wand in hand.

The parlour was cosy with a dark brown sofa and brown leather armchair, a dark green Persian rug. There were stacks of books scattered throughout the room, a mug of steaming tea sat next to one of these piles on a marble coffee table and as Ron entered, his gaze and his wand pointed towards the tall, lithe figure in front of the burning fireplace.

"Weasley! May I ask why you have intruded upon my home?" The figure spoke with slow, carefully measured words, his voice a deep baritone with a slight rasp.

"I'm taking you in, Snape. You've got to answer for your crimes in the war."

Severus hummed, turning around and allowing his black eyes to meet blue. Ron noticed the man looked somewhat younger than during the war. His skin wasn't as pallid and his teeth had been straightened somehow but his nose remained sharp, his hair long, and his demeanour as cold as ever.

"Are you, brave little Gryffindor? And pray tell me how you plan to take me?"

Ron raised his wand, glaring at his git of a potions master.

"Just give yourself up Snape and it'll be over quickly. You have my word."

"Your word?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "That means nothing to me weasley. I am not going with you and that is the end of it."

With a quick flick of the wrist Ron shot a spell at Snape who didn't even flinch, not even as green flames erupted from his fireplace and an dash of white light sent Ron's wand flying from his hand.

Weasley stood and watched as a figure emerged from the green flames, storming towards him with a fire burning in her grey blue eyes as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and threw him into the sofa. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Weasley! I ordered you not to come here."

"He's a criminal! And you... You're protecting him aren't you?! You traitor.. you..."

Ron went to stand again and was sent flying back into the sofa by a quick spell.

"Don't you dare call me a traitor!" She growled, the small blonde auror's face contorted as her anger flared again, turning back and forth from human to Wolf, her canines elongating and her mouth turning into an upwards sneer. "This man has saved your life more than once and you will forget he is alive. You will let him live his life in peace."

"No. As the head of Magical Law Enforcement you should have taken him into custody as soon as you knew he was alive. You are a traitor. Hiding a death eater in this cosy fucking cottage." Ron had stood by now. His tall frame towering over her 5 foot 5 body as he pushed her back. "This isn't the last you've heard about this, you cowards."

With a sharp crack he was gone. Apparating to God knows where.

"That's going to bite us in the ass." She growled after throwing a crystal glass into the fireplace. "That fucking jumped up little shit. Just because he's one of the golden trio he thinks he can do whatever he wants! Idiotic fucking Gryffindor arrogance."

She heard the rough chuckle from Snape and pulled a packet of De Winter Wizarding Cigarettes from her pocket. The small blonde slipped a cigarette between her lips and lit it with a silent spell. "I'm glad you find this so amusing Severus." The witch's voice came out in a bored, slightly irritated drawl.

"It is the most excitement I've had in a few years, Rosaline." He moved in front of her and rested one hand on her pencil skirt covered hip. His free hand taking the cigarette before allowing himself to take a drag, the potions master's black eyes bore into her steel blue. "Apart from other... activities we find ourselves engaged with."

"You took the wards down." She glared up at him.

"Obviously." He blew the smoke out slowly, watching it mingle in the air between them. He returned the cigarette between her lips as he met her annoyance with a smirk. 

"You'll have to make it up to me tonight severus."

She took another drag of the cigarette and snuffed it out in a crystal ashtray.

"Of course, Lady De Winter." His hands raked back through her curled hair and Snape pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'd do anything to please you, angel." 

Suddenly, the strong hands of the potions master lifted the tiny blonde auror from her position, cradling her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

********

The gentle flicker of the candle illuminated his face in the half light of the bedroom. Rosaline de Winter watched as the former death eater's cheekbones were accentuated by the oscillating light, the light of the flames licking over his face. As she watched him, her hand traced over his bare chest and she let out the breath she didn't realise she held. They'd been through so much together. They had both tried their best during the war but it wouldn't be enough to save them. The wizarding world would hear of the former headmaster's survival and would cry out for justice.

"It's rude to stare, lady de winter. Did your mother never inform you of the fact?" His voice drawled sleepily.

"My mother did in fact inform me... I simply can't help myself... If all of this goes to shit, Severus... If we lose each other... I... I want to remember your face."

He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Rosaline, what will happen will happen. I accepted I would die that night in the shrieking shack... little did I know that you would save me, angel. These past few years, they have brought me a peace and joy I never dared to image I would feel. You will always be mine, Rosaline, no matter what happens in the coming weeks."

Severus placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are mine." "As you are mine, Severus... always..." She whispered, burying her face in his chest as sleep overcame her once more.

_March 1997._

Moonlight shone over the black lake. Aurors patrolled the grounds of hogwarts in the dying heat of the spring day.  Despite the allegations that Potter would not attack the castle, he was still a wanted and dangerous man to the dark lord causing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to continue their protection of the school. That was how Silvanus and Peter found themselves patrolling the forbidden forest.

"You really think he'd try to get back into hogwarts again, Silvi?"

The brown haired auror shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, man. I'm not going to complain though, compared to what I was doing this is a comfy posting. Although I know you'd rather get back to your desk, especially with that little hidden drawer of chocolate frogs."

A look of shock passed over Peter's face and he spluttered out all forms of denial, erupting a rich laugh from the rather regal looking auror.

"Oh shut it, Silvi... Shit! What was that?" A loud snap of branches made him crack his neck around. Jokes pushed aside, the two followed the sound into the forest, wands drawn and at the ready.

SNAP.

"Stupefy!" Peter turned to the side and the spell shot off in a flash of red light.

"Shit. It was only a deer."

Silvanus breathed out a laugh.

"Fucking merlin that's a damned Wol..." before he could finish his sentence a huge blonde coloured Wolf jumped from the darkness. It's grey eyes looked between the two and as Peter went to cast again, it transformed. Four legs slowly became two arms and two legs. Paws transformed to hands and the claws shortening into neatly manicured nails.

"Gentlemen, kindly lower your wands, please." The Wolf had transformed into a beautiful blonde witch, a well maintained hourglass figure was covered in a black dress, a dark blue corseted robe wrapped around the slender figure. The moonlight caught against the angry red scar running the edge of her neck and across her collarbone.

"Who are ya? What are you doin' here?" Peter asked, trying his hardest to look unfazed by the animagus in front of him.

"Rosaline De Winter, I have been summoned by Headmaster Snape." Her voice slipped through the cooling night air, sounding almost bored.

"You... You're De Winter?!" Silvanus slapped Peter round the head and sighed.

"I apologise, Lady De Winter, for my partner's ignorance. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Headmaster." She bowed her head politely in reciprocation of the brown haired auror's politeness.

***

Snape stood behind his desk, staring out of the huge glass window with his hands clasped firmly. It was getting harder and harder to keep up this facade but it would all be over soon. So long as Potter and his friends survived their crusade. He hoped to merlin they did.

"Come." He growled as there was a knock on his door. His occlumency Shields automatically rebuilding themselves quicker than he could even think of it.

"Headmaster. De Winter is here to see you." One of the Carrow twins sneered as they entered the room, having taken the lady De Winter from the custody of the auror's escorting her. He flicked his wrist and nodded his head as Carrow brought the blonde auror into the room, holding her arm tightly.

"Headmaster Snape." She inclined her head politely as Carrow released her arm, wrinkling her aqualine nose at his smell. It was like rotting fruit and overuse of cologne. "Thank you for seeing me for our weekly meeting." She smiled sweetly. "I would like to inform you that several of your muggleborn students will be taken away for re-education soon, as per the new educational directive."

As she spoke, De Winter got closer and closer to the Headmaster, her small hand gently touching his face, caressing along his cheek with her fingertips. Rosaline's signet ring felt cold against his jaw as she cupped his cheek.

"I completely understand, Lady De Winter. It must be done, if only to protect the other students." 

Both their voices maintained monotony, even as Severus held onto her waist, thumbs stroking at her sides.

"And I assume the new curriculum is being taught? I know how hard it must be for some of our students; their minds having been tainted by the influence of the old man for so long."

"Indeed but I believe we can keep them on the right track and make them useful members to the right order."

"Well, you know how to contact me if you need me Headmaster." Blue eyes met black and severus watched as the blue frosted over, hiding the true emotions she felt. He saw pain and care, a deep self resentment and something else before they hid their owner from the world once more.

***

_May, 1997._

"I don't see how we can keep doing this, Rosaline. I don't see how you, an auror of outstanding reputation can stand by whilst these atrocities are carried out at our school... I just..."

"Professor Flitwick, I don't see you standing up to the rest of them either. We are trying to do our best for our students. We can only do that by keeping our positions. You know that and..." Flitwick, who had been sat in a chair opposite the Auror, felt the raven shaped ring on his finger warm slightly as a cat patronus appeared in front of them.

"I need to go."

"Flitwick!"

The two ran down the corridors, finding Sprout and an ever slow Slughorn on their way. The patronus that had summoned the heads of house brought them to McGonagall and Snape. Rosaline watched as curses and charms were fired upon the sallow Headmaster. Her fingers flexed but she couldn't bring herself to fire upon him. She watched as he ran into a classroom. The crack of glass and a scream of Coward made her wince, her Wand dropping into her gloved hand.

Snape was gone and as everything moved on around her. Rosaline De Winter remained numbed. Even as McGonagall announced they would fight the dark lord. Her body and soul were disconnected. Snape was gone. The man who tried so hard to protect the students from his position, cloaked in shadow had been ousted and branded a coward and traitor no less. The anger and hurt she felt automatically frosted behind her occlumency Shields and she pushed the beast within her down as well. It wouldn't do to let her emotions best her and change into her Wolf animagus in front of the students.

"Rosaline, dear?" She looked up. The blonde witch realised she'd somehow made it to the great Hall.

"You will stand with us... yes?"

"Yes, professor. Of course I... I'm sorry."

***

Curses and hexes flew past, the night sky lit with the many colours of magic soaring through the air. Rosaline was quick with her spells. Casting silently and stunning death eaters left and right. A few managed to catch her off guard, cornering her in a corridor, after she pushed them away from a young student.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, De Winter. You fucking blood traitor." One of them spat as he threw a curse, the green light was easily deflected into a wall but then the others were firing off curses. Taking down her strength little by little. A quick Stupefy sent one of them down but the other two were closing in and had her on her knees. The older quickly disarmed her as she felt her strength waining.

He grabbed her hair and spat in her face. "You'll die slowly for your betrayal bitch."

She laughed. Rosaline didn't know why but in that moment a dark and vile laughter crept from her mouth. "You'll never win, Crabbe. No dictator can hold an imprisoned population by force of will alone. The need for freedom is too strong. Freedom will always win out against the likes of you."

His face contorted with anger. His yellowing teeth grimacing as he ground them together and growled.

"Crucio."

The auror's body crashed to the flagstone floor, convulsing and writhing as the curse made her blood burn and her nerves feel like someone was stripping them down layer by layer, making them raw and painful. She screamed in pain as her body was caught between its animagus form and its human one. She'd always had trouble controlling it with such strong emotions around and in this moment, the pain was making her lose all control.

One of the death eaters laughed darkly as he stopped the curse. "Merlin! I've never seen anything like it. I think we've got to train such a dirty beast like this one!"

De Winter, catching her breath, reached across the flagstone floor and gripped her wand in her bloody, slightly broken hand. "D...Depulso..." With a pained flick of her wrist, the eldest Crabbe was sent flying back, his huge body colliding with his comrade's as they both slammed through the door into a broom cupboard. Her last memory was quickly charming the door locked, leaving them to their imprisoned fate as she blacked out.

****

Blurred figures chased around her. Muffled screams and crying met her ears. "De Winter, no... no. Do not try to sit up. Can you hear me, Rosaline?"

The blonde auror nodded, finally feeling the searing pain in her muscles and the ache in her bones.

"You need to rest, child... The tremors of the cruciatus curse are still raking your body. You need to drink this, it will help and..."

_Rosaline... I... I need you to know that I... I am sorry._

"No... I need to... I need to do... something..." She pushed the vial away from her and forced herself to stand. Her body screamed at her to stop with every movement but she willed herself on. That whisper in her head pushed her on.  _Rosaline... Rosa...._

"There is nothing you can do right now, child! You must rest if you are to continue..." 

"I  **must** go..." With that she threw her cloak on and pushed on, following the sound of the voice in her head, listening to it intently as it got stronger and stronger the nearer she got. 

"I... Immobulus..." She cast the spell at the whomping willow that looked charred and weakened from the battle. Stumbling, she found the passage and followed the voice once more. 

"Severus!" 

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**DEATH EATER HEADMASTER FOUND IN LOVE NEST WITH MLE HEAD.** _

The headline all but screamed that early morning as Rosaline read the Daily Prophet over her hot cup of black coffee. She all but slammed the third spoonful of sugar into the cup and swore under her breath, causing Severus to turn around from the oven. 

"Such awful language, Lady De Winter..." He teased before his eyes fell on the paper that had been angrily strewn across the kitchen table. The smirk fell. "Well, we knew it would happen once someone else found out." 

She sighed and hung her head, closing her eyes as she tried to control her anger. Rita fucking Skeeter. Of course she'd written the damned article. The Prophet was still full of the old columnists from before the war and it was all gossip and bullocks to the MLE head. She generally only bought the prophet for the crosswords. 

"Rosaline..." He was behind her now, his hands massaging her shoulders, having left his freshly baked baklava on the marble counter top to cool. "We knew this would happen. Calm down, angel. We survived the war didn't we? We can survive this." He placed a kiss to the back of her neck, brushing the dishevelled blonde curls away. 

She took a deep breath and pushed the wolf within, burying it under the serene tranquillity that Severus imparted.

"I... you're right. I just... I can't stand these damned smear campaigns. It's all complete shit!" 

"Indeed..." He drawled as he wrapped his arms around her. "My ideal love nest would have a lot more amenities to it." 

As De Winter went to reply, the fireplace erupted in green flames and two people stepped out. 

"Severus, Rosaline! You must come with us...." Snape's grip tightened around De Winter's torso as he looked up into the faces of the Malfoy men. The only people apart from Rosaline De Winter to know of his survival until this day. 

"Lucius... What's going on?" The blonde auror asked, meeting the Lord Malfoy's cold grey eyes. 

"They're coming for the two of you... Aurors... The Weasley boy managed to rally them to his side in your absence." 

"Potter as well?!" 

"No... He's on his honeymoon still." 

"Fuck!" As Rosaline went to launch her small body from the chair, Severus held strong, keeping her pressed against his chest. 

"Rosaline..." His voice was almost scathing as he warned her to calm with that simple utterance. "Lucius, may we take refuge at the manor for now?" 

"Of course, my friend. The old wards will hide you easily. Draco, help Lady De Winter collect their things whilst I talk to Severus." 

Snape nodded to Rosaline and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she turned and walked with Draco upstairs to quickly pack their things. 

 

*** 

 

"Lucius, what did you want to talk about?" Severus asked as he buttoned his shirt quickly and with a flick of his wand caused the black overcoat to float over. 

"They've put a warrant out for the arrest of Lady De Winter, also... She will be trialled along with you if they find you both." Snape closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. 

"No. They can't. She did nothing wrong during the war... She played her part convincingly yes but..." 

"Neither did you, my friend! Yet the ginger haired idiot is determined to see you both in Azkaban. I've heard he is doing his best, flaunting his weight and new found influence, to see it done." Severus sighed. 

"Of course he is. He doesn't know the whole story and he wouldn't listen to it if he did. Pig headed arrogant little shit, just like he was at school." Snape hissed venomously, shrugging the overcoat on. He glanced at the stairs and ran a hand over his face. "She doesn't deserve this... Her family name will only protect her so much." 

"What about her brother? He's a private lawyer, he could help you, surely?" 

"I don't... Rosaline! Are you ready?" She nodded solemnly and handed him the case. 

"Good. Come." Lucius spoke shortly. 

Three loud knocks on the door made all their heads snap round. 

"Magical Law Enforcement! Open up!" 

"We must go... Now Rosaline!" She stood firmly planted even as Severus pulled at her hand and tried to take her to the fireplace, "Rosaline!" 

She turned to look at him. "Severus... go..." 

"Rosaline, there is no time for this foolishness!" 

"They're not after me Severus... go now!" He watched as the Lady De Winter cupped his face and kissed him deeply, her hands stroking back his hair before she pushed him into the fireplace. "Go." Snape watched as those blue eyes iced over. Hiding all her emotions, locking them deep behind occlumency shields. It broke him to see that happen for the first time in years. 

"Rosaline! Don't do...." Draco held onto his godfather's arm as they dissaparated. 

"Severus... I love you."

***

"Get out of my way!" Weasley pushed past the MLE officers. "Bombarda."

The sturdy wooden door flew off its hinges, flying through the house and landing on the marble floor of the kitchen, flames blackening the door as they licked at the wood.

"SNAPE!" Ron ran into the house, the officers following him and checking rooms that Ron ignored as he headed upstairs, finding the bedroom empty, the bed still in its unmade, messy state. The office was empty, books taken from shelves, the potion's cabinet emptied, papers scattered and burnt. "SNAPE!"

"Auror Weasley!" He heard the shout from downstairs and ran back down. He could hear another officer talking.

"Lady Rosaline Lysandra Maria De Winter, you are under arrest on the charges of crimes during the second wizarding war, and the attempted concealment of a war criminal. You will be removed from your position as head of magical law enforcement, your assets will be frozen, and you will be assigned a lawyer before your hearing with the Wizengamont." He looked sheepish for a moment as he pulled the magical suppression cuffs from his belt. "You will be... May I ask you to... I need to put these on you, Lady De Winter... If I may... that is to say..."

"JUST PUT THEM ON THE TRAITOROUS BITCH!" Weasley screamed as he entered the kitchen, his long ginger hair obviously dishevelled from his haste and falling over his face.

"I see you are doing well with the stress of the job, Mister Weasley." She drawled as she held her wrists out and nodded to the officer to do his job. "I think some Camille tea wouldn't go amiss. Perhaps a calming draught. There might be one in the cabinet in the bathroom, I know the brewer... he's a master at what he does you kno...." She was cut off as Ron shot a spell, throwing her body back into the marble counter. He stalked towards her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"Where is he?!"

"Who?"

"SNAPE!" De winter grimaced as spit was flown onto her face as he shout the word.

"I wouldn't know." Ron's blue eyes met hers but the fire there couldn't melt the steely ice that held her emotions in check. That held everything back.

"Fine. Play it that way. You're still going to Azkaban."

****

"Let me go! Both of you!" Snape pulled his way free from the two Malfoy men and turned around in a billow of coat, his hair falling around his face.

"You can't go back for her, uncle Sev..." Draco said softly, daring to approach the older wizard.

"I have to! I can't... She shouldn't take the fall to save me."

"Severus," Lucius' smooth voice broke through. "She will be fine. They'll look through her memories... they'll look through the files... They will know the truth."

"She won't let them Lucius! She won't let them fumble around in her mind like some freshman with a pantie girdle!"

"She will! She will if it will save you."

For the first time since the escape, Severus looked between the two Malfoy men. Lucius still looked like his old self once more. The high collared shirts and ties helped to hide his prison markings. The magical tattoos would never come off but he could, at least, keep up appearances and hide them. He'd obtained a new cane and wand, and his blonde hair had gone back to its former luscious shine, tied at the back of his head in a black bow. As for Draco, he still looked very much like his father, except he wore more modern, slimmer suits and his hair was still combed over with a taper fade.

"Uncle Sev... you should shower and relax. You can't do anything right now. We need to see what happens.. how this all plans out. Lady De Winter... She.... She isn't helpless. She has ways to get out of this. She will be fine."

"No.. she can't... I won't lose her... I can't..."

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Lucius growled, "You cannot do anything right now."

Snape sighed and turned away from the Malfoy men. "Lucius just... just watch her for me. Keep me updated." With his shoulder's slumped, he stalked upstairs to the rooms that the Malfoy family kept for him. The door slammed and he threw himself into the armchair by the fire.

"Fuck..."

****

  _December, 1983._

 

 The war was over. It had been over for two years but the trials seemed never ending. Neither did the capture of these zealots. In the office of Rosaline De Winter, her inbox was almost as full of papers as her outbox. The paperwork was mayhem and she was beginning to feel like she never went home to the little flat in Eaton Square in Belgravia. She ran a hand down her slender face and toyed with the few loose trails of hair behind her ear. As the pads of her fingers ran over the new curse burn on her neck, she hissed. 

"Fuck this... I deserve a night off." With a quick flick of her wand, she set her quill to signing the papers and left the desk to tidy itself up. They could have their reports after she'd had a rest, after all she was only human. There was a knock on her door, "Come in...." 

"Sister." She looked up and met the steel blue eyes, the same as her own, of her brother. "My my... I am amazed. You are actually out from that desk and before nine PM!" He wore that cocky smirk and Rosaline wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his lips. 

"Can I help you, Alex?" 

"Yes, actually... I need a favour from my favourite sister." 

She rolled her eyes and he took the woollen hound's-tooth corset coat from the back of the door, holding it open for her. The witch slid her arms in and it magically buttoned itself up to her liking. "I'm your only sister. What do you want?" There was a slight smile to distract him from her bored tone, he knew she was teasing him a little but too much time around their father had the youngest De Winter child mimicking him more often than most would like. 

"I need someone to come to the club with me... After my last..." He paused, having the decency to look ashamed. "visit, they're insisting I come with someone who will keep me from trouble." 

She sighed, "Alex, I..." 

He turned her to face him, his blue eyes defrosting as he begged her. 

"Please! Rosa... after today, I really need a good time and what's better than the heirs to the De Winter fortune out on the town for a night? These bloody trials seem never ending and you..." His hand brushed over the new scars and burns she'd gained. "You look like you need a good night too. Especially after everything with your ex. Please, Rosaline..." 

"Alex, I'm hardly dressed for..." 

A quick flick of his willow wood wand changed her office attire into a beautiful black cocktail dress that was almost completely backless. Another sigh escaped her lips and she knew she couldn't say no to him. "Alright... alright, I'll come with you..." 

At her words, Alex beamed a charming smile and offered his arm, "Lady De Winter." 

Laughing, she shook her head and took his arm. "Why thank you, Lord De Winter." 

****

The Phoenix was an exclusive club in the centre of London, many of the Ministry's high flyers were members, as well as many of the rich and powerful. The De Winter family had been members for generations, it was a place to forge alliances, network contacts, and most importantly, it was a status symbol. Only the best - or the richest - were allowed membership. 

As the De Winter siblings entered, the doorman taking their coats, Rosaline noted that it hadn't changed since she was a child. It probably hadn't changed since the late 19th Century with its walls of grey and plum damask wallpaper, cherry wood raised panel wainscoting, and the huge crystal chandeliers that lit the room. Tables of the same cherry wood filled the room, silver chesterfield armchairs gave rest to the wizards after long days of business and work. A thin layer of smoke lingered above their heads and Rosaline pulled the cigarette packet from her handbag as she approached the bar with her brother. 

Leaning against the marble countertop, she stretched her legs, tired from standing in the heels all day, and slipped the cigarette between crimson lips. She looked up, surprised when another wizard lit it for her. 

"Lady De Winter, it's been a long time since you were here." The bartender, a broad shouldered wizard with a square jaw, dark brown eyes and sandy-grey hair, smiled at her. "Are you still partial to an Odgen's?" 

"Please, Jonathan...." She smiled charmingly, showing the perfect rows of white teeth, before taking a drag of her cigarette. "And a pint of dragon scale for my brother." He nodded and took a pint glass over, pouring half a pint and leaving it to rest as he set two ice cubes in a crystal tumbler, tapped the glass with his wand - watching as it frosted over - before poured two generous fingers of the Firewhiskey.

He set the whiskey on a napkin in front of her and went back to pour the last of the Dragonscale, his brown eyes meeting the icy-blue. "You should keep an eye on your brother, one more slip up and he'll be on probation." He warned quietly, nodding his head over to where Alex was stood, leaning against the back of a chair talking to some other members. 

"It's like my job at MLE never ends..." She sighed, smirking at the bartender. "Think I should just arrest him now to save us trouble?" 

Johnathan laughed as he floated the beer over to her brother, who caught it with a practised ease. She noticed he didn't wear his signet ring and scowled. "I wouldn't stop you... honestly I don't think many people here would." 

Rosaline looked back over to her brother. She hadn't seen him in almost seven months and somehow he looked different. He'd lost weight in his face and had obviously been working out more, most likely their father's doing, The silver tonic suit did wonders for his look, especially with his newly cropped blonde hair. She wouldn't be surprised if all his misdeeds at the club were over women. Sipping her whiskey, she laughed a little. Of course it was about a woman. Most fights were either women or politics for men. She had never understood the need for men to show they were 'real men'. It was ludicrous. 

"Rosaline De Winter." A voice broke her from her reverie and looking up she noticed a tall blonde stood in front of her and she took in his appearance. Slim, muscled body trapped inside that stiff wing collared shirt and three piece suit. Snake head cane in one large hand. His free hand took hers as he kissed the back of it, grey eyes lingering over her signet ring. 

"Lucius Abraxus Malfoy." He smirked as she used his full name back at him.

"Just Rosaline then?" She inclined her head. "Well, Rosaline, it is surprising to see you here after so long. A pleasure actually." The auror hummed and slowly began to retract her hand, only for him to grip it tighter. "I was wondering if you would dance with me, my dear. After all, it's been so long since we've seen each other and I would really love to catch up." His smile was almost sweet, if she hadn't known him better. She knew he wanted something... whether it was a favour or information she couldn't tell. Sipping her firewhiskey, the witch contemplated the man's offer. A part of her mind, the part of her mind that her father's voice seemed to play a large part in, told her not to trust him; not to dance with him, and definitely not to indulge a man like him. The other part of her mind, the weaker, improper side of her continued to admire his body, his handsome aristocratic face, those mesmerising eyes that were like a snow storm. Merlin, he was handsome and she hadn't had a good night out in years. She desperately needed to rebel against the voice of her father but she truly was daddy's girl and couldn't bring herself to consciously do it. 

"Of course, Lucius, but you should know I'll only dance if you tango." Her voice matched his lazy, aristocratic drawl and she smirked sweetly. After all, a cold, prim man like Lucius Malfoy surely wouldn't tango in such a public place. It was a hidden challenge, a challenge she didn't even realise she had uttered until the words fell from her lips and he raised a fine blonde eyebrow, matching her smirk. 

"Oh, Princess, I am sure I could afford to treat you to such a request."

Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced to her brother, he was too engrossed with the petty chatter and laughter coming from his little group to pay her any mind. Downing the Odgen's she nodded to Lucius and his hand snaked around to her lower back. Why on earth had she allowed Alex to transfigure her into this almost completely backless dress?! It was completely inappropriate for his hand to lay so low but to feel the warmth his large hand was very distracting. The blonde wizard easily led her to the dance floor at a pleasurably slow pace, staying no more than half a step behind her with his hand still on her back, his wand hand made a lazy gesture to the record player in the corner of the room and a few of the patrons watched, bored, as the vinyl records swapped over and somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she registered the music playing but his hands sliding across the bare skin of her back, around - just below her breasts, and down to her hips. Lucius pulled her back into him, relishing the feel of her tiny body pressed against his own, he couldn't help but gently sway his hips against her beautiful ass. The feel of his lips brushing her ear as he spoke once more set the blood in her veins aflame. 

"Let's put on a little show, shall we, Princess?" A gentle nip on the lobe of her ear as he pushed her onto the dance floor. Rosaline quickly turned on her heels to face him. Her mind completely blank of any thought. All she could do now was feel; feel the fire in her veins, the burning in her chest as she needed to go through with this. Needed to please him and follow his instruction. Her eyes met his. Fiery blue to Stormy Grey. His wingtip shoes clicked against the hardwood floor as he approached with a look of pure predatory lust.

A step forward.

A step back.

Left.

Right.

Right. 

Right. 

He pounced.

In an instant his arm had snaked around her waist, pulling her hips into his. His other hand curled around hers. His left leg came forward. Her right back. Right forward. Left back. Her eyes were bowed to the floor and as his hand tightened around her waist, she dared to look up over heavy lashes and meet his gaze. He changed weight and led them into sistema cruzado, the cross walk, as he pressed his cheek to hers, lips brushing the skin and causing her to flush. De Winter easily trapped his foot and his hand snaked up, curling into her blonde hair and pulling her head back as he raised an eyebrow in amusement and he quickly displaced her own foot, pushing her until she twirled so elegantly, easily falling into his embrace as he dipped her down. 

His face was so close, she could feel his breath as he whispered to her, on the end of a breathless laugh, "Such a bad witch." 

Rosaline nipped at his bottom lip before easily straightening, her hands moving to his firm chest, and pushing him away. As Malfoy watched her circle him, every step measured, controlled, and yet somehow holding a desire and passion he'd hardly seen, he felt an innate need to posses her entirely tonight. He never would have thought that a member of the De Winter family could show anything but disdain and intelligence but here she was, the second child of Maxim de Winter to truly surprise him. God, that old man would have a heart attack if he saw her doing such a thing. 

He felt her small hand caress his arm, moving across his chest to embrace him as she pulled him back into her, one shapely leg easily wrapping around his middle to complete her action. Rosaline's lips ghosted over the back of his neck and he turned in her embrace, one hand between her shoulder-blades and the other caressing her thigh, holding it in place as he led her with him across the diameter of the dance floor, enjoying the feel of her smooth, tanned skin beneath his palm. Her head tipped back slightly, her curls tickling his skin and her neck completely exposed. Lucius bent his knee, she was all but sat in his lap as one of her hands gripped tighter into the material of his suit. Her breathing was heavy as they ended in an open leg position. She kissed his cheek, crimson lips moving to his ear and whispering one final thing before she pushed from him, walked away, hips swaying with ease, and left the club. 

_15 Eaton Square, Belgravia. Flat 3._

***

 _15 Eaton Square, Belgravia. Flat 3._ Her words, spoken so smoothly and with such heat it made Lucius Malfoy want to hold the witch down then and there, rang in his head. Merlin's balls, he loved Narcissa with all his heart but she did allow him his dalliances with certain women to urge his dominant cravings, cravings she couldn't find it in herself to meet. This little Princess obviously had a passion to her and he wanted that passion. He wanted to be consumed by it, have her consumed by it, and have her with him pleading to please his every want. It seemed that the De Winter family weren't the stone hearted, cold and calculating people that their reputation made them out to be. He wondered briefly if the witch's parents had such feeling in them or if she was simply rebellious in a much more enchanting and damn right sexy way than her fool of a brother. 

"Dobby." The house elf appeared at his side, handing him back his cane. "If anyone comes to the manor, I am busy. I'll be back tomorrow." 

"Yes, master, but what if..." 

He cast a sharp kick at the small elf. "I've given you your orders. Now get out of here." Dobby downcast his eyes and quickly apparated back to the manor as Lucius strode from the club, grabbing his cloak on the way out, and the young lady's before apparating to the one address that was currently fixed in his mind.  _15 Eaton Square, Belgravia._

***

He didn't knock as he pushed the door open. Striding into the stylish Belgravia flat as though he owned it. He had one thing on his mind and it certainly wasn't her duck egg blue and gold damask wallpaper or the rose wood dining table. He had more important things to think about than the sweet little witch's interior design. Lucius threw the coats on the floor as he entered and strode into the master bedroom. It wasn't hard to find, after all, the flat was only about 2,200 square feet. Compared to Malfoy Manor it was nothing. 

He wasn't pleased to find the bedroom empty. He'd had visions of the tiny witch sprawled on that rosewood bed, waiting for him to join her. He picked up the subtle spray of the shower, however, and smiled to himself as he saw her clothes scattered across the floor. Kicking off his shoes, he entered the bathroom silently, his footsteps measured as he paced across the marble floor to the shower. She let out a little yelp as his hand grasped her wet blonde locks beneath the unbearably hot spray of water and pulled her head back, kissing at her neck. 

"I thought you would wait for me, Princess." 

"I didn't realise you would take so long, Lucius."

He quickly slapped her bare ass twice, watching as the toned skin rippled beneath his hand. "Enough cheek from you, witch!" A tiny moan escaped her lips and she attempted to push back into him. 

"No. Not until I say, Princess. You started to shower, so we can finish the job before we start anything else."

"Yes, sir..." Her voice was quiet, almost unsure of the words as they tumbled from her mouth, and he felt an increasing need to take her. Quickly, he spelled the shampoo over to his free hand with a simple bit of wandless magic and poured a generous amount into his hands after releasing his grip. Rosaline sighed softly as she felt him massage the shampoo into her scalp, collecting her hair and lathering the product through her hair as he placed kisses over her bare shoulder. A small grumble of displeasure as she felt he was still fully clothed. He quickly washed the shampoo and conditioned her hair, pressing her against the cool marble slabs of the wall and trailing his hands over her skin. He noted the few freckles scattering her upper arms before pulling her hands to his chest. 

"Undress me, witch." 

Her head bowed and she made quick work of his shirt and trousers, removing all his clothing slowly - however - so as to appreciate the well defined muscles and the smooth porcelain skin of the pureblood wizard. She kissed up his stomach and chest, across his neck, and up to his lips. 

"Please... sir... please fuck me."  

***

_May, 1999._

Ron growled in disgust as he was pushed from the auror's head. She had purposely blocked every door and led him to that memory, not caring what he saw of her. She was goading him and it was damn well working, he didn't think twice as he backhanded the blonde who was restrained to the metal chair in the interrogation rooms of MLE. 

"Fuck, Weasley, are you not getting any or was Lucius Malfoy's sexy body too much for you to handle?" She asked, a cold amusement in her voice as she spat blood on the floor. Hardly ladylike but she was beyond caring. Weasley had ruined her plan and had arrested her after going to the papers. She had no time for a boy like him. Tilting her head back, she studied the ginger gryffindor beneath cool blue eyes, a smirk resting on her lips as he screamed in anger and shot a curse at her. It hit her in the centre of her chest and for a moment, she couldn't breathe but as breath returned to her she was left with a searing sensation in her lungs as the magic burnt through her. If she was being honest. it hurt like hell. Her whole body was in pain. Her occlumency shields, however, would not let her feel it, they wouldn't let her feel anything slightly painful and having them up for so long - almost two days - was a dangerous game. She could completely lose herself in the recesses of her mind and the Rosaline de Winter that Severus Snape knew may never return. 

"Maybe I just take pleasure in taking you down a peg, you fucking bitch?" 

"Oh, is the poor little Weasel sad he has to work under someone and take orders? Or is it because I'm a woman? Do you have a problem with authoritative women, Mister Weasley? Do I frustrate you at work enough that you have to go home and beat poor Miss Granger? Is that why she left her job at my brother's.... Ooomph..." She growled as he physically punched her. 

"SHUT UP!" 

Her eyes narrowed. It was true then, not just some paranoid gossip her idiot brother had come up with. Another punch to her stomach took the wind from her lungs and the wolf threatened to come out, her lower face elongating into a muzzle, her teeth elongating and sharpening. 

"Be careful, Weasel... I bite." She growled and snapped with her teeth, baring them even as his wand pressed against her jugular. 

"Fuck off, De Winter... you're no more dangerous than a moke." 

"Oh really? Maybe you should let me out this fucking chair and I'll show you." 

Ron had been pacing and stopped as a thought came to him. A thought from a time long ago when Harry and Hermione had made him watch muggle horror films at halloween. "Oh no, we have much more in store for us first...." 

*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Almost half an hour out of Oxford, deep in the woods, lay a mansion. A huge caen stone building with a mixture of Edwardian and Victorian design. Avalon had stood for centuries and to muggles it seemed like an old dilapidated stately home that lived up to the rumours of hauntings. They stayed away from the old manor for fear of never coming out again. In reality, Avalon was the ancestral home of the De Winter family, well preserved and cared for; simply charmed and warded against the muggles. The family was a pureblood line descending from Merlin himself, most of their power and influence had been garnered through their vast fortune and the legacy that each member held themselves accountable to; a legacy of ambition and honour, although that legacy had been manipulated and redesigned by a few of the patriarchs of the family. 

The current patriarch was Maxim Erik De Winter. He was a large, muscular man with a very obvious physical strength that was unnecessary in a wizard. He was well known for his cold and subjugating demeanour, especially when it came to business deals. Even sat in the large oxblood leather wing backed chair, his companion thought he looked tense. The patriarch's posture was rigidly erect, his cold blue eyes scanning every detail of the man sat across from him. 

"You agree to the terms then?" 

"They are more than generous for myself but why would you give up so much for this?" Shrewd eyes met those of the older man, looking for any sign of deception. After all Maxim was giving a lot in this deal and it made his companion question the man's motives. The eldest De Winter raised an eyebrow. 

"I am known, on rare occasions, to make very generous offers but if you are that worried, it's simply a coincidence that gifting you these things is mutually beneficial for myself; you are relieving me of several burdens and issues that should have been cleared up years ago." 

His companion, sat languidly in the matching chair, hummed in thought. This whole deal had been meticulously planned by the eldest De Winter, rather  unsurprisingly. After all, the man was known for his controlling and ruthless business plan. 

"Then I do believe we have a deal, Lord De Winter." 

The two men shook hands, the companion stood to leave and the patriarch still sat in his chair, and a sudden shock of magic hit the both of them. With a quick goodnight, the companion left and Lord Maxim De Winter sat back in his chair, finally taking up his glass of firewhiskey. He knocked it back with practised ease and closed his eyes. The blonde haired, square jawed father did have other business to attend to, namely stopping his daughter from going to Azkaban but that rebellious little chit could wait another day or two, if only to learn the error of her ways. 

***

The next day brought a heavy rainfall over London and most of the south coast. Harry sighed as he set his jacket on the back of his desk chair and started looking through the notes and missives scattered around his desk. The boy who lived started wishing that he and Ginny had just stayed in Hawaii instead of coming back here. One of the notes was in an elegant, fluid cursive that he had become well accustomed to since working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He ran a hand back through unruly black hair, trying to neaten it as much as possible, as he slowly made his way to the office of Rosaline De Winter, head of magical law enforcement and his boss. 

His green eyes narrowed when he knocked and there was no answer. It was odd for the older woman not to be in her office, especially during normal working hours. He tried the handle and opened the door. Harry's eyes widened when he noticed the room was not in its usual obsessively clean state; drawers and filing cabinets were flung open, contents scattered amongst the floor to join the books from the shelves around the room, a few photos had been smashed and a priceless painting cut. As for the desk, the inbox and outbox had obviously been ransacked. Harry frowned and with a quick flick of his Holly wood wand, he set everything back in its rightful place, repairing the painting and the photos as well. Potter ran his hands over the wood of the desk, feeling the indents of curses littering the furniture. He could feel the pure emotional magical energy coursing through each distinguishing mark. It was odd. He had never felt magic like that before. A frown marred his face as he wondered what had happened. No one had told him of any developments or that De Winter had been attacked. He looked over the photos upon the wall. There was one of a young Rosaline De Winter in her Hogwarts robes with what Harry assumed to be her parents, one an older blonde haired gentleman with barely an expression upon his features, and the other a woman with light brown hair, curled much like Rosaline's and a beautiful diamond shaped face, green eyes, and a slight smile as she held her daughter. If it weren't for the two women whispering to each other Harry would have thought the picture of muggle origins; hardly any of the participants of this photograph moved a muscle. A few of the other photos were the boss receiving commendations and with her mentor, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Perhaps he would know what...

"Young man," A cool voice washed Harry from his thoughts like a cold wave lapping at the shore. 

"Oh um..." He looked the man over. He had hardly changed since the photograph. "Mister De Winter?" 

"I am he. I was wondering if you could tell me where my daughter is being held, young man?" 

"Held? I don't know what you mean, sir...."

"She was arrested by this very department. A young Mister Ronald Weasley was the instigator." 

"Arrested?!" Harry's eyes widened. "What for?!" 

"Something completely unfounded. The Minister for Magic has pardoned her of the false charges. I would like to see her and take her home." He paused. "It seems, however, you are completely uninformed of any of this. Therefore, if you could direct me in the direction of Mister Weasley, auror..." He paused, not knowing the boy's name. 

"Auror Potter, Sir... and I'll help you find him. I believe he needs to answer some questions." 

A short hum from the older man signified his agreement and Harry started to lead him to the interrogation rooms. 

"Mister Potter, I assume you know my daughter well."

"As well as any of us, sir." 

"Apparently, this Weasley fellow has arrested her on crimes of hiding a war criminal and of war crimes herself. Do you believe her capable of such things?"

Harry looked over to the man, unable to hide his surprise. Surely the man knew his daughter better than Harry himself? Although, in that well tailored grey suit and black tie, a silver and ruby tie pin holding it in place, he did remind him of Lucius Malfoy; he had that same high born attitude about him, held himself with such propriety and self assurance. 

"I... um... I don't think she committed War Crimes. She did what was necessary but in the end she ended up on the right side and gave everything she could." Harry sighed. "Look, I don't know her as well as you do but we all did our fair share of good and bad during the war. My Godfather once told me that the world is not split into good people and death eaters... that there is both light and dark inside us all. I think we need to remember that a lot of people did what they needed to for their families and should be judged by a fair jury of their peers." 

De Winter hummed in thought once more. "You are an intelligent young man, more so than I had heard. Ah, I assume this is the room?" 

"I... yes, sir. It's what the log states." Harry was looking at a small notepad that had, with a quick tap of his wand, shown him the logs of who was using which interrogation room and whom they were interrogating. Potter tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "Alohomora..." Nothing. Harry tried again and his brow furrowed at the lack of response. 

"May I, Mister Potter?" Harry nodded and stepped aside. He watched as the Lord De Winter removed the signet ring from his finger and wrapped long fingers around the handle. A light blue began to snake its way around the handle and into the lock, there was a slight click of the lock and the older man stepped away, very quickly replacing his ring, and Harry noticed a blue shimmering to his skin and almost feral emotion in his eyes as they closed. He waited a moment. 

"Mister De Winter? Are you alright?" There was true concern in his voice, even as he saw the blue dissipate. It must have simply been a play of the light. 

Cold blue eyes met Harry's green once more. 

"Perfectly, young man. I believe we may enter now." 

Harry gingerly opened the door and was stunned at the sight before him. He gripped onto the wood frame of the door as he looked at the interrogation room. The stone floors were painted crimson and scorched black. The burnt scorch marks did, infact, also cover the walls and some of the ceiling. In the centre of the room, he saw her. The usually stunning blonde auror's face was masked by her hair, head having fell forwards, and most of the blood pooled around the chair she had been incarcerated in. Harry attempted to stop the Lord De Winter from entering but the man's physical strength was too much and he easily pulled Harry out of the way. 

"I... this is... I can't even..." Harry stopped muttering as De Winter held a hand up for silence. He took his daughter's chin in hand and tilted her head up, Harry heard a few spells muttered and watched as the blood pool began to seep back into the auror's body. He had heard Snape use the same spell when he had used Sectumsempra on Malfoy. After all the blood had gone, the auror's wounds mostly healed, and a few episkies later, Maxim stood and turned to Harry. 

"Find the Weasley boy, Mister Potter, I will care for my daughter until then. Take him to her office."

"Sir, I don't know... I should get the minister." 

"Then get the minister as well but I was told the charges were dropped and my daughter unharmed. Does she look unharmed to you, Mister Potter? No, I didn't think so. Now, you may obtain anyone you wish for this meeting but Ronald Weasley will be present." 

Harry left quietly, not wanting to anger this man, especially considering he was still shaken from what he'd seen in that room. 

"Rosaline..." Maxim spoke softly now as he cupped his daughter's cheek, mentally probing her surface thoughts to find nothing. She must have been occluding for too long. "Rosaline... Little wolf, wake up." As he waited for her to regain consciousness, he looked over the chair she was tied to and noticed the runes placed there to dampen a person's magic. along with several very distinguishing claw marks. The boy must have tortured her so much she lost control of her animagus. Quickly pulling her from the chair, he held his daughter in his arms and stroked her hair back almost lovingly. Anyone looking in on the situation would not have believed it to truly be Maxim de Winter. 

"Papa...." 

"Little wolf, there you are..." He smiled just slightly, hardly an upward curve of his lips. "Stop occluding now and try and rest. I'm taking you from this place, you'll be kept safe and sound." 

"B... but the charges..." 

"The charges have been dropped... there is a price but rest now. We shall speak of it later." She nodded lazily, her half-open eyes drooping closed quickly. Lord De Winter levitated his daughter's body through the corridors back to her office, pausing just outside the door, long enough to hear the words heatedly thrown about:

"Seriously Ron?! You arrested her for being with Snape?! Of all things... you tortured her, plain and simple..."

"Harry, I needed to find out where that bastard was! He's a traitor! So is she!"

"No Ron! He isn't and if we keep thinking like that we are no better than Voldemort or any of his followers! I really didn't expect this of you man! It's completely digusting an..." 

"Gentlemen, please, let's remain calm and wait for the Lord De Winter to arrive."  _Ah, so Minister Kingsley had turned up._

With a sharp knock of his cane, Maxim entered the office, ignoring the red head completely as he levitated his daughter into her desk chair. 

"Mister Potter, I must thank you for your assistance in this matter. You are always welcome to Avalon for dinner as thanks, should you ever find yourself in Oxfordshire." 

Harry bowed his head in thanks. "I really didn't do anything, sir... but I would like to visit, if you would allow me, simply to check on Rosaline... she's always been good to me." 

"Of course and Minister," He turned to Kingsley, "I assume the appropriate action will be taken with the Weasley boy, after all, I would hate to have to enact the old laws simply to protect my own blood from such vile offending boys." 

"I am here!" Ron shouted now, finally fed up of being ignored by the older man. Both the minister for magic and the lord turned to look at the boy, a single eyebrow raised. 

"Indeed. Let the adults talk, boy." That lazy aristocratic drawl had returned as he turned back to the minister. 

"I assure you, Maxim, he will go through all the correct proceedings and..."

As he was speaking, Ron had shot a spell at De Winter, expecting the man to be thrown backwards, either into a bookshelf or a window. It surprised him when it hit a shield and bounced back towards him, just nearly missing his head but the rebounded spell was the least of his worries as Maxim De Winter turned on his heels and stormed towards him, backing him into a wall. "You should be very careful, Weasley... I do not have an unlimited patience, despite my reputation." As he looked the boy up and down, he noticed the glint of gold on a chain. He ripped it from the boy's neck. "This..." He held it up. "Is not yours thief. Now get out of here before I cut your hands off, boy." 

Ron's face went bright red with embarrassment and anger and he quickly pushed the older man out of the way, leaving the office with a heavy slam of the door. Maxim pocketed the signet ring of his daughter and looked back to Kingsley with raised eyebrows and and nonchalant expression. 

***

The room was dark, heavy purple curtains had been drawn over the windows for days now whilst Rosaline recovered.  She hadn't stirred since her father had released her and her mother sat at her bedside, watching as her daughter had progressed from a still coma like state and into a fitful sleep, hot sweats raking her body. Lysandra sighed and ran a wet cloth over her daughter's forehead. 

As the door opened, she looked up and met the eyes of the intruder. 

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" she asked coldly. 

"I am here to check up on her, Lady De Winter. Despite your beliefs, I do care about her." 

Lysandra hummed coldly and shook her head to herself. "yes, of course you do..." Green eyes met cold grey and held each others gaze. At least until Rosaline stirred slightly, both Lucius and her mother attended quickly. 

"Has she been conscious yet?" 

"No... Not since Maxim took her from the ministry." 

Lucius hummed thoughtfully and took her hand, sliding the signet ring off and resting his head near her own. 

"Princess, you've got to wake up for me. I need you to get better. There's so much to do..." his larger hand traced up her cheek and brushed her hair back. "Come back to us, Princess..."  

As he spoke, dark blue energy rippled beneath her skin, almost sparkling as it pulsed through her veins. Lysandra pulled Malfoy away from her daughter, looking at his well polished shoes as the signet ring fell from his hands to the floor. 

"What have you done, Malfoy?!" She snapped, watching as the magical energy began to wrap and bind itself around her daughter. "MAXIM! Max!" 

The heavy clicking of shoes on wood signalled Lord de Winter's hasty entrance. He stood in the doorway and watched his daughter's magic curl around her body, protecting her and healing her. 

"What is this?" Both Lysandra and Lucius asked, looking stunned towards Maxim. 

"This... this is ancient magic. Passed down through our bloodline from Merlin himself. It is an old wild magic, to most uncontrollable but for us... It is the reason we teach our children discipline and occlumency from such young ages. If we did not, this house would have fallen centuries ago." He frowned slightly as he watched hus daughter, his eyes never leaving her. "How did you know, Lucius?" 

"I had a feeling... Our magic has touched... Combined on multiple occasions and I always felt something different there. I did some research." 

Maxim hummed. The magic began to slowly meld back into the young blonde's body, leaving a glistening shine to the skin. Her eyes opened slowly, locking firstly with her father and then to her mother and Lucius. 

 "Lucius?" Her gaze was cloudy but there was no mistaking that long blonde hair and imposing figure. "where... Severus?" 

Rosaline never saw the look on her father's face darken at her words. Never saw the frown deepen. 

*** 

Rosaline's parents had left her to speak alone with Lucius. He had explained the situation with severus and would relay any message she wished. It was with great effort that she sat up and attempted to write him a note. Her usually neat cursive was shaky and rather messy but as much as she growled and became frustrated Lucius calmed her. Stroking her hair and whispering to her. Honestly, a part of her missed him. Their fling had stopped years ago after her father had discovered it and lost control of his anger for the first time in Rosaline's life. 

She also attempted to write a message to Harry, inviting him round, but got so frustrated that the ink pot and quill went flying across the room. With a sign, Lucius cleaned up the ink and the quill with a flick of his wand, bringing it over to them and taking a clean sheet of parchment. 

"What do you want to write, Princess?" 

And so he wrote the letter in his own rather flourished, ostentatious handwriting and told a house elf to owl the letter to Mister Potter, inviting him for dinner. Afterwards, he smiled softly at the woman at his side, brushing her hair away from her face. 

"Come, let's get you ready." 

Her cheeks heated a little at that. True, she had no reason really to be embarrassed, after all Lucius Malfoy was intimately versed in the soft curves and harsh scars of her body but they had not been together for what felt like a lifetime and she loved Severus. 

*** 

"Ginny! Hon... Do you know where my tie's gone, love?" 

"No idea, Harry... Last time I saw it, it was in the left drawer... why?" 

"I need it for this dinner... What does someone wear to dinner with their boss?" 

Ginny's head shot round the door, ginger hair looking wild as she held the toothbrush between her teeth. 

"What?! Wait... at hers or her family home?!" 

"Um... family home. Avalon, they call it..." 

"MERLIN! LITERALLY! Harry you are going to dinner at the house of the family of Merlin!" 

His face dropped. "Wha...."

Ginny's head disappeared once more and he heard her very quickly spit out the toothpaste before she ran into the room. There were little white specks of the minty paste smearing her chin and the corner of her lip. 

"You can't go in this. You need the dress robes, Harry!" With a flick of her wand, Harry's dress robes levitated from the wardrobe, neatly pressed as they hung themselves over the mirror. "And Gryffindor's ass, what are we going to do about your hair?!" 

"Ginny..."   
  
"No! That won't work.... not that either... Oh, Merlin... what about? No...." 

Harry watched as his wife hunted through a small box of haircare products with a fervour that he'd really only seen a few times. He was stunned and now even more terrified of this dinner. Were the De Winter's really that important? 

"Ginny..." 

She was completely in her own world. He moved to her and took her smaller hands within his own. "Ginny! It will be fine... Rosaline isn't like the rest of them... she is pretty calm about these things." He kissed her hands.

"Harry James Potter! You... We... we're basically going to dinner with Wizarding royalty! I'm not having you turn up like..."

"Ginny, please?" She met his green eyes and sighed, resting her forehead against his own. 

"I... I went a bit crazy for a second, didn't I?" A breathless laugh escaped her as he nodded. 

"Yeah... you did... and you've got a smidge of toothpaste, right here..." Harry lent in and kissed some of the toothpaste from her chin, smiling against her skin. "And here..." Another kiss on the corner of her lips that upturned at the action. "I'm not having you turn up to dinner with Wizarding Royalty like that..." 

*** 

"Ah, Mister Potter, Mrs Potter, thank you for joining us." 

Once Harry and Ginny had been brought into the manor by an old house-elf in a smart suit named Frith, they had been placed in the main parlour. It was a beautiful room, decorated in light grey's and golds with deep purple curtains and dark brown hardwood floors. Purple and gold persian rugs lay across the floor. There was a huge fireplace, its mantel crafted from white marble and dark wood, the wood carved into beautiful ornate creatures. They looked up to the couple approaching. Harry automatically recognised Lord De Winter and his wife. They walked towards them with such distant propriety, as though the man only touched his wife because it was expected of him to do so. 

"Please, call me Harry, Lady De Winter, and this is my wife, Ginny." He smiled warmly at the older couple, Ginny smiled, even as Maxim took her hand after firmly shaking Harry's and bowed his head, his lips hardly brushing the skin of her fingers.

"Could we get you an apertif? We are still waiting on my daughter before dinner." 

"Oh, um..." Harry looked to Ginny for help. What the hell was an Apertif?! 

"I think a quick Calvados Brandy for the gentlemen and some champagne for us would do well, mother." Harry looked up as he heard Rosaline's voice. It was weaker than he'd ever heard it, shaking and unsure. As he saw her small frame approaching, he was further shocked by the fact she was all but using Lucius Malfoy as a support beam as she walked, although he could tell her stubborn streak was forcing her on further. A part of Harry believed that he saw a look of fondness and affection in Malfoy Senior's eyes as he looked at the young blonde he was helping. 

"My daughter is correct, and why not? We are, after all, celebrating." Maxim spoke now, despite the cool tones of his voice, the others could tell he was ecstatic about something. 

The drinks were handed out by Frith and another house elf named Lenir, who was equally well dressed as the other one. Lucius helped Rosaline into a chair and sat next to her, his fingers lightly tracing over the exposed skin at the back of her neck. The other's sat, also. 

"Harry, I must thank you for helping me... I fear that without you I... I... my father would not have been able to retrieve me so easily." She closed her eyes momentarily as memories of what Ronald Weasley had inflicted upon her flashed across her mind. 

"Honestly, Rosaline... It was nothing. I mean, I hardly did anything... I just showed your father where the interrogation rooms were and..." 

"But, Mister Potter, you did obtain the Minister for Magic and help to bring forth the Weasley boy's crimes." 

Ginny's eyes widened at Lucius' smooth words.

"What?!" She sounded as though Lucius had winded her with his words, almost breathless. Her wide brown eyes looking at Rosaline for confirmation.

"Mister..." She shook her head, trying to physically free herself of the red head's face that cut through her mind. "He arrested me... t...t...dealt with me to try and get information... I... I assure you everything is fine, Ginevra." 

Harry watched as his boss smiled to try and calm his wife. It wasn't a true smile. It was forced upon her weakened, gaunt features. Potter couldn't help but noticed the look of pain hidden behind her eyes, only to soothe every time that Malfoy's fingers brushed her pale exposed skin. She was dressed in a light blue cocktail dress, made from silk and lace with long sleeves. Harry couldn't help but note that he could still see the fresh scars from Ron's abuse on her skin. 

Ginny's face reddened, "What do you mean 'Dealt with'?" 

As Rosaline struggled for words, biting on her bottom lip and playing with the rings on her fingers, her father spoke up once more. "Hardly a topic for dinner, Mrs Potter. Perhaps, you should ask your brother." He paused, easily finishing the brandy at the same time as Lucius, Harry looked between the two men before taking an experimental sip of the brandy. It warmed his throat, burning a line down his chest. He set the glass aside. It seemed that brandy really wasn't the drink for him. 

"Lady De Winter," The brunette who had previously remained silent looked up at Frith. "Dinner is ready."

"Of course, Frith. Thank you." Maxim stood and offered his wife his hand to stand, "Shall we move to the dining room?" lady De winter's voice was nothing like her husbands; it was soft and full of emotion. After all, she did not have to hold herself to the same amount of emotional imprisonment as those born De Winter. 

 

***

 

The dinner that evening went rather smoothly, Lucius mostly kept to himself, whispering to Maxim every so often. He excused himself about midway through dinner, leaving in a silent whisp of cashmere robes. Rosaline was deep in conversation with Ginny's, Harry, and her mother. Mostly speaking about the young couple's wedding and honeymoon. 

"Rosaline," the clear cut tones of her father's voice made the MLE head look up with a slight surprise. Her father gestured for the seat next to him, previously occupied by Lucius. As she sat, she watched her father, he seemed happy. It was an odd look on such a huge, stern man. A part of her would have liked to believe it was because she was back home but she knew deep in her heart that it wouldn't be the only - or the main- reason for such a change. "Now, I told you we were celebrating but i have yet to announce what." a gentle flick of his hand had a glass tapped softly with a knife as he stood. "If I may, I would like to thank Mister and Mrs Potter for coming tonight and for the help given to me by them. I believe that tonight we are celebrating, not only My daughter's return to us but Mister Potter's loyalty and care." He nodded a little to Harry before he cleared his throat and straightened his cufflinks. "I have one more announcement." He looked up and blue met grey as Lucius reentered the room. "The engagement of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Rosaline Lysandra Maria De Winter."   
  
***

As darkness fell over Malfoy Manor, an even darker wizard stalked his grounds, his long pale face contorted in anger and his shoulders tightly wound with stress. His fists were clenched at his sides, expensive parchment screwed up and gripped tightly in his left fist. Severus Snape had gone looking for Lucius this afternoon, especially after Draco had mentioned that Rosaline was out of custody. Upon entering the older wizard's office, Snape had been looking for a sign as to where Lucius had gone or if he'd left him any information on Rosaline. Instead, he'd found a missive, hidden beneath concealing charms and varying papers to do with the Malfoy businesses, a missive that broke his fragile heart and made a pure hatred and vengeance burn in his chest. Lucius had made a deal to marry Rosaline.  _Did she agree to it? Would she really cut him so deeply after everything that had happened between them? No... it was something out of her hands. Something her father and Lucius must have deviously planned. Those arrogant, conniving, pig headed elitist control freaks! She was his... She had promised herself to him in every way except legality and tradition._  So deep was his need to hurt the one who would take Rosaline from him, he hardly noticed as he passed through the wards of Malfoy Manor and apparated. 

*** 

It was very late in the evening when Snape arrived outside of Avalon. He hardly noticed how easily the wards moved to let him through as he stormed to the door and flung it open. He didn't think it odd as he searched through the house for Maxim De Winter and that damned traitor Lucius. He stalked around the darkened house, coming upon one partly opened door, the light fingering its way around the edges. Pulling it open, Severus stormed into the office and with a flick of his wrist had Maxim pinned to the wall. 

"YOU! You filthy controlling bastard! You think you can just give her away like a cut of meat?!"

Maxim looked at the dishevelled, stubble-faced Wizard holding him against the wall. "What are you talking about? Give whom away?" 

"Rosaline! You're selling her to Malfoy for... for what? A merger of companies or..." 

"What?! Rosaline asked me for it. She's wanted Lucius since she first fucked him... She once begged me to allow her to continue their relationship. Told me how much she loved him... She has wanted this for a very long time." 

"You're lying!" Snape growled, baring his teeth. "Tell me the truth!" 

"I am, boy! You're just too scared to admit that she never loved you!" 

"NO!" With a cry of anguish that tore his soul apart, Snape cast the torture spell, watching as the patriarch's suspended body began to writhe against the wall, face contorted in excruciating pain as he endured the spell. His lips grimacing as he cried out. 

"S... Severus... What...." 

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew from his hand, landing in the large, pale hand of Lucius Malfoy, who was dressed only in a pair of pyjama trousers and a grey silk robe, behind him stood Rosaline, her hair dishevelled as her trembling hands gripped on to the wood of the doorframe. 

Her father dropped to the ground, body slumped, and she ran to him, as well as she could run in her condition as she was still healing. "Papa... I... I'm sorry... please... please be okay...." She looked up to Snape. "Why?! SEVERUS! WHY?!" 

"I... he... he is giving you away to Malfoy... I can't let that happen!" He growled, backing away to the corner of the room. "You damned traitor Lucius! We were friends and you... Rosaline... we can leave now... we can go somewhere safe... France... America... please..." 

A deathly silence dropped over the room as the auror chewed her bottom lip, looking away from the two men and down to her father, stroking his hair back. Severus had attacked her father... he had attacked her family instead of talking to her. 

"Lucius...." Her blue eyes, glistening with the tears building, met the cool grey of Malfoy's. 

He nodded, a quick incarcerous had Snape tied on the ground and another sent word to the ministry. He knew automatically from the weakness in her voice and the pain in her eyes what she needed from him. Over their time together, Lucius had learnt to read his Princess' signals; she was the first fling he'd ever truly cared for, the first that he'd started to love and he would do what he could to defend her. 

***

 


End file.
